Zombot Tomorrow-tron
The Zombot Tomorrow-tron is one of the robots created by Dr. Zomboss in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It was created by him to defeat the plants and the players in Far Future - Day 25 and 35, Modern Day - Day 33 and 42, and Arena. History The Zombot Tomorrow-tron was first introduced in Far Future - Day 25 as a boss. The players had to use Laser Beans, Blovers, Citrons, and Infi-nuts to fight this robot. After Dr. Zomboss was defeated, he then warped into a portal and teleported away. The players earned the Far Future trophy (a money bag when replayed) as a reward. Zombot Tomorrow-tron also returned in Far Future - Day 35 as an extra boss for the level. Dr. Zomboss upgraded this robot by summoning more veteran zombies and firing more missiles. The players had to use Bloomerangs, Citrons, Infi-nuts, Electric Blueberries, two Blovers, and two E.M.Peaches to fight him. After Zomboss warped into a portal and teleported away when defeated, the players earned a money bag as a reward. In Modern Day - Day 33, after the game picked the Far Future boss fight, the players had to use Dark Ages plants (Puff-shrooms, Fume-shrooms, and Magnet-shrooms) to fight Dr. Zomboss with his Zombot Tomorrow-tron. He summoned the same zombies from Far Future - Day 25. After he was defeated, the players earned a Modern Day Pinata (a money bag when replayed) as a reward. Zombot Tomorrow-tron once again appeared in Modern Day - Day 44 as an extra boss for the level. Dr. Zomboss upgraded this Zombot by summoning more Modern Day veteran zombies, alongside all zombies from different timelines. The players had to use Modern Day plants (Moonflowers, Nightshades, Shadow-shrooms, and Dusk Lobbers) with plants from other worlds (Spikeweeds, Fume-shrooms, Stallias, and Chompers) to fight this robot. After Dr. Zomboss was defeated, the players had rewarded a money bag. The Zombot Tomorrow-tron appeared in Pokra's Boss Fight Tournament as a boss with infinite health. After it was defeated in each phase, the Players earned 10000 points. Appearance The Zombot Tomorrow-tron has the same appearance structure with three previous Zombots. It is a robotic pod that has four spider-like legs. It also has a yellow eye with a red surrounding to fire missiles, and a mouth to summon zombies. Dr. Zomboss is encased inside a glass tank, and there is a pink surrounding with yellow dots around Zomboss which may be similar to a brain. Zombies Summoned Like the previous Zombots, Doctor Zomboss opens the robot's mouth to create a portal that can summon zombies. Far Future Zombies *Future Zombie *Future Conehead Zombie *Future Buckethead Zombie *Holo Head Zombie *Jetpack Zombie *Blastronaut Zombie *Shield Zombie *Bug Bot Imp *Robo-Cone Zombie *Disco-tron 3000 *Disco Jetpack Zombie *Mecha-Football Zombie *Gargantuar Prime Other Zombies *Imp Pirate Zombie *Pirate Captain Zombie *Zombie Parrot *Gargantuar Pirate *Zombie Bull Rider *Wild West Gargantuar *Jester Zombie *Wizard Zombie *Surfer Zombie *Blockhead Zombie *Parasol Zombie *Turquoise Skull Zombie *Glitter Zombie *Jurassic Bully *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Brickhead Zombie *Gargantuar *Imp *Newspaper Zombie *Sunday Edition Zombie *Balloon Zombie *All-Star Zombie *Super-Fan Imp Other Attacks *Dr. Zomboss fires multiple missiles from the robot's eye that can destroy both plants and power tiles. *Doctor Zomboss uses the robot's front legs to tap on all plants in front of him, charges it forward, which can kill all plants and zombies in two rows, and jumps back to the rightmost columns. *Dr. Zomboss moves and jumps around to avoid damages from plants. Trivia *E.M.Peach can never stun the Zombot Tomorrow-tron despite being a robot. **However, Blovers can prevent the robot's charge attack. Category:War-Machines Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Summoning Category:Technology Category:Elementals Category:Teleportation Category:Mechanical Modification Category:Battlesuits Category:Time Travel